


A New view

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bestiality, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Out of Character, Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: AU Slytherin-Harry. Harry finds that Ron and the Weasleys have been being paid for being his friends and that Dumbledore is manipulating him. Harry has had enough and is about to show the wizarding world that he was truly meant for Slytherin; New friends, Creature-fic, Ron, Dumbledore, and Light side bashing. LM/NB, H/Hr, DM/PP





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Harry Potter characters All of the rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. No money ismade and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

Summary: AU Slytherin-Harry. Harry finds that Ron and the Weasleys have been being paid for being his friends and that Dumbledore is manipulating him. Harry has had enough and is about to show the wizarding world that he was truly meant for Slytherin; New friends, Creature-fic, Ron, Dumbledore, and Light side bashing. 

:parseltongue:

‘Mind talking or thought’  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One – Thoughts

'No one cares, no one will ever care about what I think. All they see is the boy-who-lived. Why should they care? I killed Cedric. It was my fault.' Harry thought as he walked down the street to the park that was in Little Whitney. He heard a faint growl but didn’t care to look. He had realized over the summer that Dumbledore was just using him as a pawn for the light side. He had listened as Ron and Ginny got paid for “putting up with him.” Harry had no one other than Hermione and Hedwig since then. Harry had told Hermione about the conversation between the Weasleys and the Headmaster and they had ignored Ron and Ginny ever since. Harry was startled out of these thoughts when he heard a howl behind him, he looked and saw a werewolf running towards him and he stood shocked as the werewolf launched itself at him. The next thing he knew was that he had a sharp pain in his shoulder as he felt a fierce presence in his emotions. The wolf had awaken in him. 

(Order Headquarters)

Hermione Granger awoke to an owl pecking at the window in her room at the Order of the Phoenix’s Headquarters. She had been collected after the break out from Azkaban and she now knew what the real reason that it was necessary. Hermione took the Daily Prophet and gasped at the front page. 

Werewolf attacks neighborhoods at night near the Private Drive Park.!!! 

Early this morning, two muggles were found with a werewolf bite by a team of Aurors. All the information given is that it was near the house of Harry potter(see life and achievements. Pg. 5) If you see or suspect of any suspicious behaviour then call the Auror office immediately -edited by Rita S.

Hermione looked down in shock as she read about her friend. She threw the paper on the bed and ran down to the front entrance so she could go get Harry from his relatives house. As she neared the park, she heard a whimper and walked over to the spot of the sound. As she stopped she nearly fainted at what she saw. Laying in his own blood was her friend Harry Potter. She felt an urge of adrenaline and carried him to the Headquarters. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Dumbledore apparate and saw the color fade from his face. He stood speechless then cleared his throat before he said,

“Miss Granger, what is Mr. Potter doing in your arms?” His eyes dimmed as she glared at him in anger of leaving Harry with the Dursleys all his life. She ignored the question and kicked the door as it swung open for her. She carefully laid Harry on the couch of the parlor and went to get a damp cloth. She saw Professor Snape and told him to help her clean Harry up. 

(Malfoy Manor)

Narcissa sat on the highest balcony of the Malfoy manor in her green, silk night gown, staring up at the stars, feeling the cool wind blow through her golden locks as she wrapped her arms tightly against her body. Her Son, Draco, set off for Hogwarts for his fifth year. Oh, how spoiling him seemed more fun when he was away. Lately, Lucius had been working late at the ministry and she couldn't sleep without him by her side. Her body shook a little as she began to feel cold but the view was too amazing to walk inside and sit on her bed to stare at the walls. She waved her wand, summoning a small, black blanket, then wrapped it around her body. Cissa stayed that way as she thought, staring out into the big sky as she waited for Lucius to return home. She had heard about the attack on Harry Potter and was appalled when Dumbledore didn’t lift a single finger to help the poor boy. She was brought back to reality when she heard Lucius apparate home. 

Lucius apparated home after a meeting with the Minister, He had told Fudge that he was taking a break from work to spend more time with Narcissa. He had been given a week off from work and was planning to stay away from the study at home. As he entered the bedroom, he saw her up again waiting for him. He slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello my darling. How was your day?" He asked as he kissed her back of her neck.

Narcissa was on the edge of falling asleep when she felt her husband's warm and protective arms wrap around her as he kissed the back of her neck. She smiled, turning around and looking into his eyes softly. "I’ve missed you so much, my sweet love," she whispered, then leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I’m doing alright I suppose. I'm not sleepy anymore, now that you are here." Narcissa smiled, and then leaned in again, kissing him once more.

Lucius chuckled and deepened the kiss. His tongue parting the lips of his wife. Hands ran over her body and tightened as she leaned her body into his. " Then I should let you know that you have me to yourself for all next week, as the minister has allowed me to take a break from work." Lucius resumed kissing her as a sense of desire ran through his body. It had been so long since they have had a moment like this.

"All of next week?" she asked, smiling, her eyes shinning with excitement. "That’s wonderful, Lucius. I'm so happy to have you here with me and not a moment will go by that we aren't together." She leaned in, pressing her body close to his as he deepened the kiss and moaned softly, feeling his hands roaming her body. "Oh Lucius it's been so long," she whispered, pulling back to catch her breath. Today was a special night for her. Cissa pulled him by the hand, leading him to the bed.

Lucius followed her and got undressed. Lucius’ muscled body shinning from the moonlight. He loved his wife dearly and was happy to have all next week with her. He smirked as she declared next weeks plan. "I am here to please you my dear wife.” Lucius kissed her lips softly as he took her robe off. “Indeed it has been too long for my liking Cissa"

Cissa smiled, running her hands over her husbands body when he undressed. She shivered a little as he robe hit the floor, exposing her bare body. Returning the soft kiss, Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling excited and..turned on. She kissed him deeply with great passion, then moved down to his neck as she bit down on his skin softly. She wanted to say something in response to him, but was suddenly at a loss for words.

Lucius moaned as he felt her bit his skin. "Dear merlin, yes. " he moaned as she kissed his body. He felt like he was on fire with desire. His calm breathing turned into panting as she returned the kiss with passion and he felt himself get aroused at his wife's display of intimacy. " Cissa, please don't stop.''

"Im not stopping, my love," she said, running her fingers through his long blonde hair as she continued to kiss him even more. Great feelings were building inside her and her desire for him was growing by the minute as she ached for his teasing. Her playful bites became a little stronger, her body pressing tighter against his.

Lucius kissed her neck as she bit him harder. He ran his hands over her exposed body and teased her nipples. He whispered in her ear. " Does this feel good to you love? does it make you want to scream my name out?" He ground his hips into her thighs playfully.

Cissa moaned softly as Lucius began plaing with her nipples and running his hands over her body. She nodded with a smirked as she felt his hips grinding against her roughly. "Oh lucius. I forgot how rough you liked it," she moaned, kissing him roughly on the lips. 

Lucius moaned and tried to control his lust and lost. He rolled them on the bed and kissed his way down to her thighs where he kissed up to where they meet. he softly placed a light kiss on the nub of her clit. Earning a moan from her. He loved when Cissa teased him roughly. It brought more pleasure. " More. Now."

Narcissa moaned as his tongue teased her clit and gasped in pleasure. “ Lucius! Please, take me now. I can’t stand it any longer.“ She got on top of him and ran her nails down his chest. Feeling him shudder from the sensation, she leaned down to kiss his soft lips. 

Lucius felt himself go hard as she did this and growled with excitement. As she kissed him, Lucius inserted a finger into her entrance. With a slow nudge from his wife, he plunged two fingers in and after a while he replaced them with his hard cock. He looked down and waited for her to adjust to his size. After she bucked her hips for him to move, Lucius withdrew himself and slowly thrusted in and out of her hole. 

Cissa moaned as he moved slowly. She felt complete and whole with him in her, She wrapped her arms around his back and dug her fingernails into his shoulders as he started to speed up the pace. “ Gods, Lucius! You feel so good in me, Go faster dear.” 

Lucius grunts and plunges his still hard cock into her, groaning as he felt her walls clench as she neared orgasm. He slammed into her and screamed her name as he came in her. He slowly regained awareness as his wife bucked her hips up and screamed his name. “Lucius oh, Merlin yes! I'm coming!” Lucius kissed her neck and looked at her with a sneer on his face. “ You. Are. Mine.” He thrusted his hips as he said that. He gently pulled out and wrapped his arms around his wife. 

They laid together in silence and finally Narcissa broke the pensive moment. “Lucius, I think that Harry is finally realizing that the old bastard is manipulating him.” She looked at him and kissed his chest softly and laid her head on his broad shoulder. She had convinced her husband that Harry would make a great addition to the Dark Lord's Ranks as a second-command to their Lord. 

Lucius looked at her and smiled “You may be right dear. But for now he will need to have all the support he can get from the Slytherins and I intend to speak to Severus concerning him.” They laid together for the rest of the night and a pair of elf eyes twinkled in delight.


	2. The Truth

  
Author's notes: H/Hr  


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Harry Potter characters All of the rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. No money is made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Chapter Two – The Truth 

(Headquarters)

Harry awoke and groaned as he felt his body tremor with pain as he put pressure on his shoulder. He looked around and smiled when he saw Hermione asleep on one side of the couch. He turned his head and was shocked to see Professor Snape sitting by the fireplace sipping a glass of brandy. He turned his head and saw that Harry was awake. Harry looked the other way and remembered what gotten him here in the first place. His eyes widened as he remembered that he was a werewolf because of his idiocy. He mentally cursed himself as he asked Snape, 

“Sir, I was wondering how I got here. All I remember is being bitten then passing out.” Harry shuddered at the pain that he felt when the teeth of the wolf had clamped down into his skin. 

Snape looked at him oddly and stood. “Wake up Miss Granger and she will explain. I was just here by luck and she ordered me to help so I did. If that is all, I am needed back at Hogwarts.” With that Severus turned on his heel and strode out of the room, cloak bellowing behind him. Harry stared at the door that his professor had just exited and shook his head. ' He seemed more civil towards me.' Harry stood and went over to the chair that Hermione was asleep in and he whispered into her ear.

" Get up Granger." Harry grinned as Hermione bolted out of her chair and turned towards him and glared. 

" Harry James Potter, you had better run." Hermione said as she straightened her clothes and then gasped as she saw him up and...alive. She threw herself at him, cautious of his shoulder and cried as she realized he was alive. 

" Don't you dare scare me like that again. I thought I lost you." She shook as she sobbed into his chest. "I saw you lying....in your blood." She couldn't say anything else as she gripped his shirt and released her shock and fear. 

Harry wrapped his arms around her and whispered nonsense words to her. He wasn't an expert on comforting people but he tried. 

"Hermione, you saved me. I cant thank you enough." He continued to hold her as she slowly began to calm down. She looked up at him and smiled. 

"Thank you Harry." She pecked him on the cheek and went to change out of her clothes that were dirty, leaving a smiling harry in the parlor.

"Bloody Hell." Harry said as he walked to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. A pecking interrupted the silence. His ears had become sensitive to sound and his smell was like a muggle drug dog. His increase sensitivity was unbearable so he snatched the letter from the owl and closed the window. He noticed the familiar writing as Remus Lupin's. He opened it and read it to himself. 

Dear Harry, As you can tell, Word has reached my ears and I must say that it was shocking to find out that you were bitten. As the Next full moon approaches, I will come and stay with you for your first transformation. I will warn you that it will be painful. 

Awaiting any questions.   
Remus Lupin 

Harry groaned as he remembered why he was here in the first place. He got a piece of parchment and a quill and began his reply to Remus. As he finished, Harry saw that Hermione had made herself comfortable on the couch. He smiled and sent Hedwig on her way. He walked into the living room to start on his summer homework, but realized that his wand and his Hogwarts supplies were at the Dursley's house still.

"Hermione? I was wondering if you had your books for this year?" Harry questioned. 

She nodded and went up to gather her bag. After a few minutes, she reappeared and together, they worked on the homework for Professor Snape. 

..............................................................................................................

A/N: I realize that I made a few grammar mistakes and will eventually correct them. Other than that, I wish for your ideas and suggestions, so that I can make this a better story for the future.


	3. Feelings

  
Author's notes: chapter 2  


* * *

Chapter 2: Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Harry Potter characters All of the rights go to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. No money is made and no copyright or trademark violation is intended.

 

(Headquarters)

Harry awoke and groaned as he felt his body tremor with pain as he put pressure on his shoulder. He looked around and smiled when he saw Hermione asleep on one side of the couch. He turned his head and was shocked to see Professor Snape sitting by the fireplace sipping a glass of brandy. He turned his head and saw that Harry was awake. Harry looked the other way and remembered what gotten him here in the first place. His eyes widened as he remembered that he was a werewolf because of his idiocy. He mentally cursed himself as he asked Snape,

"Sir, I was wondering how I got here. All I remember is being bitten then passing out." Harry shuddered at the pain that he felt when the teeth of the wolf had clamped down into his skin.

Snape looked at him oddly and stood.

"Wake up Miss Granger and she will explain. I was just here by luck and she ordered me to help so I did. If that is all, I am needed back at Hogwarts." With that Severus turned on his heel and strode out of the room, cloak bellowing behind him.

Harry stared at the door that his professor had just exited and shook his head. 'He seemed more civil towards me.' Harry stood and went over to the chair that Hermione was asleep in after watching her sleep he bent down and he whispered into her ear.

" Get up Granger." Harry grinned as Hermione bolted out of her chair and turned towards him, wand in hand and glared.

" Harry James Potter, you had better run." Hermione said as she straightened her clothes and then gasped as she saw him up and...alive. She threw herself at him, cautious of his shoulder and cried as she realized he was alive.

" Don't you dare scare me like that again. I thought I lost you." She shook as she sobbed into his chest. "I saw you lying...in your blood." She couldn't say anything else as she gripped his shirt and released her shock and fear.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and whispered nonsense words to her. He wasn't an expert on comforting people but he tried. Harry looked down at the girl he had come to love more than a friend and said,

"Hermione, you saved me. I cant thank you enough." He continued to hold her as she slowly began to calm down. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Harry." She pecked him on the cheek and went to change out of her clothes that were dirty, leaving a smiling harry in the parlor.

"Damn, she does know how to make an exit." Harry said as he walked to the kitchen and fixed himself a sandwich. A pecking interrupted the silence. His ears had become sensitive to sound and his smell was like a muggle drug dog. His increase sensitivity was unbearable so he snatched the letter from the owl and closed the window. He noticed the familiar writing as Remus Lupin's. He opened it and read it to himself.

Dear Harry,

As you can tell, Word has reached my ears and I must say that it was shocking to find out that you were bitten. As the Next full moon approaches, I have gotten word from Albus that I can come and stay with you for your first transformation. one thing to be prepared for is the pain, I will warn you that it will be painful.

Awaiting any questions.  
Remus Lupin

Harry groaned as he remembered why he was here in the first place. He got a piece of parchment and a quill and began his reply to Remus. As he finished, Harry saw that Hermione had made herself comfortable on the couch. He smiled and sent Hedwig on her way. He walked into the living room to start on his summer homework, but realized that his wand and his Hogwarts supplies were at the Dursley's house still.

"Hermione? I was wondering if you had your books for this year?" Harry questioned.

She nodded and went up to gather her bag. After a few minutes, she reappeared and together, they worked on the homework for Professor Snape. After a while, Harry broke the silence and said to Hermione.

"Did you notice that Professor Snape didn't glare or sneer at me?" Harry asked her. She shook her head.

"Harry, I think that he is trying to be civil with you, so don't get him angry and you will not be treated like dirt."

She smiled at him and placed her quill on the table. She took a breath and said to harry.

"Harry, how does your shoulder feel?"

Harry looked down into her eyes and saw nothing but concern, again he felt something stir in his chest that he could not describe.

"It is feeling better, Thank you,"

Hermione looked into the piercing green eyes and told herself that she would get the courage to tell harry how she felt about him. But for now she would wait and see if he would make the first move.

A/N: suggestions, or ideas would be a great way to help make this story enjoyable for the readers will be greatly apprieciated.


End file.
